


Three

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Wildfire-Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Leia Organa Deserves Better, Leia Organa Needs a Hug, Multi, Not Vader Friendly, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Pregnancy, What Parenthood Means, no chronological order, would Vader’s torture of Leia count as abuse?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Missing moments between Han, Qi’ra and Leia, an unconventional triad.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Leia Organa/Qi'ra, Leia Organa/Qi'ra/Han Solo, Qi'ra/Han Solo
Series: Wildfire-Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769836
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LieselSolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieselSolo/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For LieselSolo, who expressed interest in seeing more Han/Qi’ra/Leia. Let’s say that I don’t know if I’ll fit many scenes of them into the main “Wildfire” fic, but...here’s some backstory scenes.

”I didn’t really tell you what he did to me.”

Even sitting beside Qi’ra (Han had suggested telling Qi’ra about Vader), feeling the impact of twins in her belly, Leia wondered how to tell her. Qi’ra’s parents...they had been unlucky people from Coruscant who’d ended up on Corellia during Order 66. Not an ideal place to raise a little girl, though Qi’ra defended them. (“They did the best they could, especially with a Force Sensitive daughter,” Qi’ra had told her, even though Leia had thought that they could have found a better place)

”He held you captive,” Qi’ra said. “And tortured you. Han told me.” A beat. “I’m just so...angry that any father would do that to their own child. And if he were here right now...I’d give him a piece of my mind.”

”He’d choke you,” Leia said ruefully. She sighed. “He did more. When Alderaan was destroyed...it would have been one thing if I could do something, but he forced me to watch.” Her breathing was coming in shallow now. “I saw — I saw a whole planet, a whole culture annihilated, and my own father forced me to watch. And tortured Han. I — I don’t know what I did wrong that I meant nothing to my own _father_...”

Qi’ra took her hands. “Don’t say that,” she said. “Leia Organa, you did nothing wrong, nothing to warrant the psychological and physical torture he gave you. He _abused_ you. He could have sensed that you were his daughter, or at bare minimum, that torture was wrong. Stupid and wrong.”

”Logically I know that,” Leia said. “And logically I know Bail was more my father than he ever was. It just hurts.”

”He wasn’t your father. Not in actions at least,” Qi’ra said. “A father...” She paused. “A father, a proper father, is like the best friend you’ve ever had. Teaching you valuable life lessons, protecting you with his life, caring about you. A father’s supposed to protect you. That’s what dads are like — you hurt their offspring, they hurt you back.” A beat. “That’s what my father was like. Before he died. My mother too. It’s never the child’s fault if the person meant to protect them betrays them.”

 _Of course_. Leia thought, in that moment, of another man. Dark-haired, with a sort of goatee. Dressed in purple. She thought of a little girl, her hair in Alderaanian braids, running out to greet him and his wife, holding up a picture she’d drawn. “ _Daddy! Mommy!_ ”

“Bail was more my father than Vader was,” Leia said. She sighed. “He was wise. Steady. Caring. He always spoke highly of my mother...my birth mother, that is. About how kind she was and passionate about a cause. I think that’s why he took me in...as a favor to my birth mother. That and my adoptive mother...she couldn’t have children.” Leia blinked. Even thinking about Alderaan was painful, but the memories of Bail and Breha were almost a balm to the pain. 

Leia spoke. Told Qi’ra about the good moments with Bail and Breha, about how they had protected her. “They didn’t have lightsabers or blasters,” Leia said. “But they were strong. They protected me, as long as they could.”

”Then they’re the ones who are really your parents. And you’re more like them than you think.”

”I hope so,” Leia said, smiling. Then, faltering, “What if I do to our babies what Vader did to me?"

”You won’t,” Qi’ra said. “I know it. Being hurt by a parent doesn’t automatically mean doing the same to your child.”

She squeezed Leia’s hands. 

”Han and I love you and believe in you,” she said. “And we always will."

It was still frightening, all the possibilities of how Leia would kriff up raising twins. But she could still feel Qi’ra’s faith in her, Qi’ra’s love for her, like the glow of an Alderaanian hearth. 

Leia smiled. “I know,” she said, mirroring what Han had said to her a year ago on Bespin. “I love and believe in you both more than anything.”


End file.
